Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -92\% \times \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{2}{8} \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ -92\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ -92\% \times 25\% = -23 \% $